Kryptonian's torment
by Marwari
Summary: Clark is in trouble, Bruce charges in to save him. Involves slash, violence and blood.
1. Interrogation

**What you see here is mostly just my venting (a.k.a. stupid life making me take my anger out on poor Clark...), there's some blood and torture involved (nothing graphic though) and a bit of angst? in the last chapter? Yeah, stuff like that... The whole thing is quite short and very much scene-based, but I hope you guys will enjoy it anyway :)**

* * *

"I won't ask again." growled Batman as he leaned in, looming a threatening shadow over the beaten and bloodied thug. "Where's Luthor?"

"I told you, I-I don't know!" exclaimed the man, almost crying. Horror reflected in his good eye as he held his hands up in a meek gesture of defense. "Honestly, I don't know! He didn't tell me anything, I swear!"

Batman's eyes narrowed. "Who's involved in this operation?"

The man's lips quivered. "Y-you don't understand, I-" He let out a terrified yelp as a gloved hand grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, the Dark Knight's face hovering inches from his.

"Who is it!"

The man gulped audibly. "I-I can't..."

"I'm losing my patience." said the Batman, voice dangerously low.

"T-they're gonna kill me...I can't-"

The other hand curled into a fist and struck out. There was a pained scream and an audible crack as the man's nose broke. Batman shook him violently.

"Who are they!" he demanded.

"S-stop! Please stop!" begged the man, blood gushing from the wound. "I'll tell you everything I know, just stop!"

The fist lowered. "Well?"

"J-Joker. He's working with t-the Joker... They had a deal, exchanged something... I-I don't know anything else! Please!"

The fist rose up, striking him once more. Batman let go of the now-unconscious body and ran towards the exit. If Luthor and Joker had a trade deal involving the destruction of Superman, there was a good chance that kryptonite was in play. He had no time to waste.


	2. Kryptonite

Heavy steps thumped against the metal floor. Loudly, as if they were amplified somehow. Or maybe it was just his mind playing tricks on him, it was hard to be sure of anything by now. He laid on his side, sweat sticking his hair to his face. Waves of pain pulsed across his entire body, intensifying at the site of the wound. It was the kind of agony only one thing in the world could cause him. Kryptonite... The power of the rock lodged in his chest completely overwhelmed him. There was nothing he could do. He couldn't speak, couldn't move...even his breath was starting to run short. The steps stopped in front of him.

"Come on, Superman. I was hoping you'd put up a fight."

The Kryptonian clenched his teeth and let out a harsh breath, glaring up at him.

 _Luthor..._

The man sneered, evidently pleased with himself. "It hurts, doesn't it? The way it's slowly killing you." He raised his foot and gave him a sadistic kick to the abdomen.

Superman cried out and tried to curl into a ball, closing his eyes against the pain.

"Funny how a small glowing rock is all it takes to bring you down." commented Luthor as he kicked him once again.

A groan of agony. At this point he couldn't scream even if he wanted to.

Luthor stood there, the smirk on his face reflecting just how proud he was with himself: "Isn't it ironic? That the only thing that should destroy you is actually a part of your own planet?"

The Kryptonian coughed, a wad of blood splattering on the ground.

"Our rivalry has gone on for too long, Superman."

He grabbed him by his hair and pulled him up, grinning at the sight of his ruined costume and beaten face. He raised his knee and slammed it into his diaphragm, cherishing the pained groan it earned him.

"I would be lying if I said that I'm sorry, so let's just get this over with, once and for all."

He loosened his hold, letting him slide back to the ground.

The Kryptonian's pain started to dull. When the chunk of kryptonite was shoved deeper inside his chest, he could hardly feel anything. He let out a shallow breath, his eyelids fluttering shut.

"LUTHOR!"

 _Bruce..._


	3. Confession

Sounds.

Voices.

Dull pain pulsing inside his chest.

Something cold...touching him...cutting deep into his flesh.

Darkness...followed by a chatter of voices.

More sounds.

He could hear, but he couldn't see, couldn't move...hardly felt anything.

A familiar low voice.

 _Bruce..._

The voice got closer, the surrounding darkness starting to dissolve...

 _Where..._

"Clark?"

His eyes opened into small slits, letting in a bit of light.

"Clark, can you hear me?"

Blurred shapes started forming in front of him.

"Bruce..." he breathed.

A gloved hand grasped his own firmly. "I'm here, Clark."

He looked up at him, eyes still not completely focused. "Luthor..."

"It's alright. He's back on Stryker's island."

"How..."

The hand slipped away. "Diana had to stop me. I almost killed him back there."

"Bruce..."

Batman looked away, his expression turning grim. "I thought I've lost you."

Clark reached up and grabbed him by his wrist. Even without the cowl, the look on his lover's face was menacing. "But you didn't."

"I know." said the other man, grabbing hold of his hand.

"I love you."

Bruce turned his gaze towards him, staring into his eyes. "I love you too."

* * *

 **Well, that's it! Feel free to drop a review or a fave if you enjoyed it and I hope to see you next time for more :)**

 **EDIT: No drastic changes, just altered Bruce's last line a little :)  
**


End file.
